


Lie

by hyesoh



Series: 10 Songs Drabble Challenge [EXO] [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyesoh/pseuds/hyesoh
Summary: Sehun is concerned about HunHan's status.





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal on September 2013.
> 
> Drabble #9 of the 10 Songs Drabble Challenge I did. The song is **Lie by David Cook**.

HunHan was falling apart, and even the fans knew it. Sehun thought that EXO-K and EXO-M's merging into EXO would mean that he and Luhan would be together more. And they did, because being together (along with everyone else) was inevitable. But Luhan doesn't spend as much time with him as Sehun would have wanted.

“Why are you asking this, Sehun-ah?” Luhan asked in reply to Sehun asking about HunHan's 'status.' “It's not like the fans wouldn't lap up OT12. I mean, it's OT12, for god's sake. Free-for-all orgy and all that.” He doesn't even sound embarrassed when he said it, merely amused.

“But HunHan...” Sehun protested lamely, not really knowing how else to phrase it.

“Remember when Junmyeon cried on Music Bank when we got our first win and we all tried to comfort him?” Luhan rambled on, as if he didn't hear what Sehun said. “Six hours later we have fanfiction of everyone gang-banging him. In very vivid detail. I can still remember reading about me slapping Junmyeon's face with my dick.”

Sehun blanched at the information. Luhan just looked a little bit peeved. With age must come losing one's sense of embarrassment, Sehun thinks.

“But Hunhan...” Sehun said again, and this time Luhan sighed.

“Sehunnie.” he said, frowning. “You do know that HunHan is—“

The tone of Luhan's words made Sehun clap his hands on his ears to block out the sound of the older's words. Luhan's mouth was halted midway into saying his sentence, so now his mouth was open, but he didn't move to close it.

“Don't, hyung.” Sehun heard himself say, but his voice sounded strange, like he was about to cry. Maybe it was just because his hands were covering his ears that his voice sounded nasal. “Don't say it. Please. Please don't say it. I don't want to hear it.”

Vaguely, he wondered when he had started taking HunHan seriously, and the answer his mind provided him made shame and hurt burn in his chest; He had taken HunHan seriously since the very beginning.

But he was the only one who did.

They stayed like that for a while, Sehun with his hands on his ears, and Luhan staring at him in shock, before the expression in the older's face softened and he pried Sehun's hands away from his ears.

“Hey. We're okay.” Luhan said gently. “I just seem to spend some more time with the others, but we're definitely okay.” And then, seemingly as an afterthought, “HunHan is real.”

Sehun nodded numbly and allowed Luhan to steer him back to the living room where everyone had started to gather to watch a movie.

And maybe it was because Sehun had taken—no, is taking HunHan seriously, that he knew that that last part was a lie. Because he notices even the smallest changes in Luhan's face, voice, and nonverbal cues in detail, he knew when the older was telling the truth, and when he wasn't. It was only a little lie to make him feel better, because Luhan was mindful like that, but still a lie.

He wanted to cry, even if they were in the middle of watching an explosion-filled action movie, as he watched Luhan drape his arms around Minseok. Maybe distance was actually better for their relationship.


End file.
